TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 8: Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's eighth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *James *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Coaches *Breakdown Train Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: Gordon was resting in a siding. Sometimes he thought... *Gordon: It's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, one does have to keep up appearance is so. *Henry: Peep peep peep peep! Hello, lazybones! (arrives, hauling four freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Whistled Henry. *Gordon: What cheek! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *Gordon: That Henry is too big for his wheels. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me who has never had an accident. *Percy: Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents? (arrives alongside) *Narrator: Asked Percy innocently. *Gordon: No indeed. High spirits. Might happen to any engine. But to come off the rails like Henry did. Well, I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent? *Narrator: (Henry arrives) Then it was Henry's turn to take the express. Gordon watch him getting ready. *Gordon: Be careful, Henry. You're not pulling the Flying Kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today. (Henry backs up and couples to a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach) *Narrator: Henry went off in a huff, and Gordon yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. (Henry puffs away, pulling the red and yellow Express coach, the red and white Express coach, and the red Express coach) *Driver: Wake up, Gordon. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: A special train's coming and we're to pull it. *Gordon: Is it coaches or freight cars? *Driver: Cars. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Gordon: Cars?!! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Puh. *Narrator: Gordon's fire was slow to start, (Gordon's fire is slow to start in his firebox) so Edward had to push Gordon to the turntable to get him facing the right way. (Edward buffers up to Gordon) *Gordon: I won't go, I won't go! *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. (Gordon puffs alongside while shunted by Edward) *Edward: Don't be silly, don't be silly. *Narrator: Puffed Edward. At last, Gordon was on the turntable. (Gordon is on the turntable) The movement had shaken his fire. (Edward leaves) It was now burning nicely and making steam. (Gordon's fire in his firebox is now burning nicely and is making steam) Gordon was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was halfway round. (Gordon is turned on the turntable) *Gordon: I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: He hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slithered into the ditch. (Gordon lands in the ditch) *Gordon: Oosh! *Narrator: He hissed. *Gordon: Get me out, get me out! *Driver: Not a hope. *Narrator: Said his driver and fireman. *Fireman: You're stuck, you silly great engine. Don't you understand that? *Narrator: They telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: So Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Edward to take it please. And Gordon? Oh, leave him where his is. We'll get him out later. *Narrator: On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. *Boy 1: Coo, doesn't he look silly? *Boy 2: They'll never get him out. *Narrator: They began to sing. *Boys: Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, silly old Gordon fell in a ditch all in the Monday morning. *Narrator: Gordon lay in the ditch all day. *Gordon: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Gordon: I shall never get out. *Narrator: But that evening, they lifted Gordon and made a rope of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his back end, and James and Henry pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. * (Gordon is pulled to safety by James and Henry and the Breakdown Train, and as we show a close up of his wheels, a shot is finally showing him on the turntable) *Narrator: Late that night, Gordon crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. (Gordon backs into the sheds) Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon